Dear James
by Liz Bowen
Summary: Lily escreve uma carta para James, ainda em seus tempos de Hogwarts.


**Dear James.**

_Lily escreve uma carta para James, ainda em seus tempos de Hogwarts._

James,

Não sei ao certo se deveria estar escrevendo esta carta, mas você sabe que eu sou impulsiva, e, assim como você, quando coloco algo na cabeça não sossego até tê-lo feito.

Pensei em mil formas de dizer o que estou prestes a dizer, e nenhuma me parece boa. Não existe uma frase feita, ou palavra, ou expressão que transmitam o que eu quero dizer.

Devo ter começado a escrever esta carta pelo menos cinco vezes, e odiei todas as versões dela, assim como sei que vou odiar essa quando terminá-la, e me arrepender amargamente de enviá-la a você, mas Marlene está sentada na minha frente, insistindo para que eu pegue a pena toda vez que eu a largo e faço menção de sair. Ela não deveria estar com Sirius? Faça seu amigo ocupar mais o tempo dela para que ela pare de me obrigar a fazer as coisas que não quero.

Muito bem, voltando ao assunto da carta, outro dia você me perguntou o que eu realmente sinto em relação a você. E eu fugi. Literalmente saí correndo de debaixo daquela árvore que estávamos sentados, e desde aquele dia ando ignorando você. Sim, eu sei que já percebeu. Mas o que você queria que eu respondesse? "Tenho total certeza sobre nós dois, e acho que devemos ficar juntos e felizes para sempre!" Aposto como era isso que você queria ouvir, mas eu não podia falar, e ainda acho que não posso, porque eu não tenho certeza de nada, não sou essa pessoa confiante e otimista que você é.

Lembro que você costumava me irritar muito, e eu tentava me esconder o máximo que podia. Mas você sempre estava lá para encontrar uma forma de me atazanar. Eu até mesmo passava o dia inteiro na biblioteca, na esperança de que você não aparecesse, e quando eu menos esperava, você surgia do nada.

Sempre odiei o fato de você implicar com Severus, mas nunca realmente o agradeci pelo dia que me defendeu das palavras duras que ele falou no final do quinto ano. Então, obrigada. Não espere mais gratidão de mim por esse acontecimento, Severus era meu amigo, e mesmo que ele tenha agido mal, você foi pior o humilhando na frente de quem quisesse ver.

Falei antes que você me irritava muito facilmente, e ainda o faz. Você me irritou ao me beijar na festa de Halloween, na frente de toda a escola; ao me enviar flores no dia dos namorados, mesmo sabendo que não estamos namorando; ao, mais uma vez, pendurar Severus de cabeça para baixo, expondo suas roupas íntimas, no mês passado; quando descobri que você e seus amigos ainda possuem o hábito idiota de matar algumas aulas da manhã para ir até Hogsmead e comprar Whisky de fogo; e principalmente por aquelas festas que vocês resolvem fazer no Salão Comunal, para comemorar a compra dos Whiskys e que não tem hora para acabar. E não, eu não me diverti durante a última festa, quando você me pegou no colo, subiu na mesa e gritou para todos que estavam lá (inclusive alunos da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal) que eu sou a futura senhora Potter. Posso ter dado risada, mas foi culpa daquele copo de conteúdo suspeito que Sirius me forçou a tomar.

Detesto o fato de você livrar a cara de seus amigos quando tento colocá-los em detenção, só porque você é Monitor-chefe. Isso é eticamente incorreto, e já perdi as conta de quantas vezes já lhe falei isso. E mais, quando eu estou supervisionando você em detenção, é estritamente proibido você pensar que estamos em um encontro na calada da noite e me agarrar. Nós não estamos namorando, _Potter,_ eu nunca aceitei o seu pedido, lembra? Então pare de me apresentar a todos, mesmo aos que já conhecemos, como _sua_ _namorada_.

Mas não posso deixar de dizer que nunca vou esquecer tudo o que fez por mim. A forma com que me abraçou e me deixou chorar em seu ombro quando meus pais faleceram, mesmo que no dia anterior eu tenho o chamado de egocêntrico e arrogante; os agrados que me faz quando estou na TPM; você descobriu os doces que eu mais gosto (sim, eu sei que Marlene contou para Sirius, e ele contou para você), e sempre que vai escondido à Hogsmead os compra para mim; e adoro nossas conversas sentados debaixo daquela mesmo árvore da qual fugi de você outro dia; gosto da forma como mexe em meus cabelos, e de como me faz rir com suas histórias de quando era criança.

Eu poderia escrever muito mais coisas, mas talvez você cansasse de ler, e eu fosse ficar envergonhada de te ver depois de ter entregue a carta, então se contente com isso. Por enquanto.

E por último, devo admitir, com um pouco de relutância, e também porque Marlene ainda está ao meu lado, me obrigando a contar mais isso, que a única certeza que tenho é que gostaria de ter começado essa carta com um "Querido James".

Com carinho, Lily Evans.

* * *

><p><strong>na:** curtinha e fofinha. Pelo menos eu achei, haha. Tive essa ideia enquanto estava ouvindo música no carro, esperando minha mãe. Talvez eu tenha pensado em escrever algo parecido com isso para alguém de verdade, mas ainda me falta muita coragem, e muito provavelmente isso nunca aconteça.

Ah, e quero reviews! Muitas, muitas, hihi.

ps.: ignorem o meu momento loucura, mas ainda quero reviews, toda autora ama elas :D


End file.
